The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Responsible pet owners often walk their pets to local parks and other recreational areas. Upon arrival, many dog owners will unleash their animals in order to allow them to run freely and play with other pets. To this end, identifying a particular dog from a distance can sometimes prove to be a difficult and time consuming task, especially if the dog does not respond to verbal commands to return to its master.
In addition to the above, many pet owners walk their dogs before and/or after work each day. As such, it is not uncommon for a portion of this daily routine to occur at night, or in a semi-dark environment. Although the owner may carry a flashlight or wear a reflective vest so as to be clearly visible to passing vehicles, the dog is afforded no such protection. As such, if the owner is not careful, the dog may wonder into the path of an automobile or stray too far away to be easily found.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to provide a pet safety vest for canines and other such animals that is lightweight and easy to manufacture, and that can allow the pet to be quickly identified at day or night.